Road
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Al idiota se le escapa el aire cuando Katsuki al fin le mira a los ojos. A Katsuki los nervios se le destrozan por la mirada de perro apaleado que se carga Shouto ese día lluvioso.


**Hola, soy Mircea o bien pueden llamarme Kazuya. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre BnH y la verdad, esta es una idea que aparecio de la nada. Para cuando lo note ya estaba escribiendo en el celular. No es una de las parejas más famosas del fandom, pero cada quien tiene sus gustos y la libertad de escribir lo que desea. Gracias a las lectoras y lectores por darse el tiempo para leer este pequeño relato.**

* * *

 **Capitulo único**

 **—TodoBaku—**

El niño que se esconde tras la pierna de Katsuki le dirige la mirada un solo segundo y luego la aparta cuando se ve descubierto.

Un niño. Un niño con el cabello castaño de Katsuki pero liso. Y esos ojos...

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Shouto está al borde de sufrir una hipoxia cuando los ojos bicolores del niño, idénticos a los suyos vuelven a mirarlo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

— ¡No te atrevas! —Está en shock, pero puede reaccionar lo suficiente como para impedir que Endeavor se acerque hacia Katsuki un solo paso más.

Las ideas no pueden procesarse por su cerebro con la inteligencia que tiende a destacarlo. No puede. No existe forma de que eso pase porque las emociones que está sintiendo están torturándolo.

Entonces Katsuki se agacha y carga al niño que no duda ni un segundo en aferrarse a aquellos brazos que siempre le han levantado con gentileza.

El hijo de Endeavor lagrimea cuando el chico con lo que había convivido en un piso de departamento se aleja de él sin dedicarle una mirada. Su corazón, ese que late con tanta agitación le dice que no hay forma de que Katsuki pueda irse sin darle una explicación, sin darle una mirada.

Porque eso significa que ese chico de agresivo carácter le ha olvidado. Pero Shouto no le ha olvidado ni un solo día de su vida desde que se han separado.

Y la posibilidad de que ya nada exista entre ellos lo mata.

— ¡Bakugou! —Shouto grita, llamándole. Endeavor se queda a regañadientes quieto, aguantándose las ganas de moler a golpes al maldito mocoso que arrebató a su hijo el brillo de felicidad de sus ojos durante los últimos cinco años.

No es un secreto para nadie que conozca al hijo del segundo mejor héroe del mundo la depresión y la desesperanza por la que ha pasado. El mismo Shouto perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se maldijo así mismo por haberse emborrachado lo suficiente como para permitirse la locura de llevar a Yaoyoruzu a su departamento, y hacer lo innombrable con ella.

No la culpaba, ella también había estado tan o más ebria que él aquella noche. Pero ese descuido les había costado a ambos la relación complicada que cada uno tenía con su pareja en aquel entonces.

Por suerte, ella había recuperado a quien quería meses después. Shouto, bueno, Shouto se fue a la mierda desde el día siguiente a la fatídica noche porque Katsuki ni sus cosas estaban.

Se había jodido.

Jodido en grande. Jodido y furioso, hizo todo lo posible para encontrarle durante dos años. En enero del tercer año de separados y sin verse ni recibir mensaje alguno, Todoroki Shouto con el dolor de su corazón lacerado descubrió que su historia de amor juvenil estaba acabada.

Dejo de buscar, resignado.

Sin embargo, cuando Izuku le llamo al celular veintisiete veces seguidas esta mañana para decirle que Bakugou Katsuki había vuelto a casa, Shouto se vistió con las primeras prendas que cogió del armario y salió de casa entre tropiezos e ignorando a su padre en la entrada.

Lo que lo llevaba aquí, en este mismo instante. Totalmente empapado por la lluvia, descubriendo una vez más el horror que sintió cuando los villanos alejaron a Katsuki de su lado y él extendió su mano para tratar de alcanzarle. Fallo miserablemente aquel día.

— ¡Maldición, detente! —Katsuki no deja de caminar. Se aleja y Shouto extiende la mano, queriendo alcanzarlo. Sabiendo que en verdad no va a lograrlo.

Katsuki se detiene y Shouto deja de seguirlo porque hay una mano pequeña que sostiene la suya. Parpadea. No es Katsuki quien le sostiene para aliviar su corazón, pero es el niño que tiene sus ojos quien le sonríe y le sujeta con fuerza.

— ¿Eres mi papá?

— Yo... —Lagrimea una vez más. Escuchar la voz dulce del niño es un golpe bajo a la inestabilidad de sus sentimientos.

Al chico explosivo la mano le tiembla pero Seita se revuelve entre sus brazos como si fuera un jodido pollo en el matadero y se resbala de su abrazo con la habilidad de una babosa salamandra. Ugh, si, maldito mocoso.

— ¿Eres mi papá? —Vuelve a preguntar. Katsuki le cuido los años suficientes como para saber que esa pose y mirada de seriedad es una gran mentira.

Seita es un niño miedoso, llorón, de demasiados buenos sentimientos. Un mocoso que no había dejado de preguntarle por la identidad de su padre desde el año pasado. Le exaspera cuando su propio hijo le recuerda a Deku y agradece a su vez que el niño no sea tan igual a él.

Shouto abre y cierra la boca al menos cinco veces y Katsuki solo puede desesperarse— Si, si lo es.

Al idiota se le escapa el aire cuando Katsuki al fin le mira a los ojos. A Katsuki los nervios se le destrozan por la mirada de perro apaleado que se carga Shouto ese día lluvioso.

Seita por su parte sonrie y el mundo se ilumina a su alrededor. Se aferra a la pierna de Shouto como una garrapata a la sangre.

— ¡Desayunemos helado!

Katsuki gruñe.

— No

Shouto sonrie y, con el nerviosismo quemandole la piel, se atreve a desordenar los cabellos de su recién descubierto hijo.

— Es una buena idea

El chico explosivo empieza una discusión basada en el terrible error que es contradecir sus decisiones y al hijo de Endeavor se le escapa una risa. Por su parte, Seita se encarga de mover los brazos haciendo una inentendible mímica de los planes que tiene con sus padres para ese día.

Endeavor arquea una ceja, preguntándose si es que acaba de perderse algo importante.


End file.
